


Indulge Me

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [21]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You don't always ask for stuff, but when you do it tends to be something as simple as their company.
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Indulge Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cuddling by the Fireplace

Ever since that day where he promised to be by your side, Bedivere found himself returning to the library every other day. It was the most secluded place in Chaldea, and quite frankly, the back room you had showed him was pretty cozy and warm during the winters. The fireplace may be artificial, but the warmth it admitted was real.

He happy sigh of content escapes his lips as he sits down on the cushy lounge chair. A pile of books sitting on the coffee table to his left and two cups of hot cocoa were prepared as well. He wasn’t too fond of the rich chocolatey flavor, after all, his whole life was centered around tea and plain water, but he could see the appeal when it was so cold. 

Just as Bedivere was about to settle into his reading position, a quick knock on the door quickly caught his attention. With a resounding click and a slide of the door, your head slowly pops into the room.

“Master,” he softly called out your title. A smile touched his face and you mirrored it with your own bright smile. 

“Bedi!” you rushed over, and there was a new book in your hands. It looked old judging from the worn edges and tattered corners. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of it and you quickly said, “It’s a book Merlin lent to me! He says it documents all the old deeds the Knights of the Round did!”

“Does it?”

There was an immediate lift in his voice and you nodded eagerly. You thrust the book out to hand it to him and you smiled, “Will you read it to me?”

“Read it to you?” Bedivere asked in confusion. You nodded and you sheepishly admitted, “I.. really like the sound of your voice. You just bring the characters back to life.”

“If- If that’s what you’d like then,” Bedivere found himself tripping over his words after hearing the compliment. It made him happy, truly it did, but at the same time it flustered him so. How could you say something so honestly and genuinely without being embarrassed? He slowly flipped the pages open and asked, “Won’t you take a seat, Master?”

He watched as you went off to grab something from a small basket off in the corner of the room near the artificial fireplace. You pulled out two pillows and a blanket and spread them out across the fluffy rug. You patted the spot beside you and lifted the blanket, “Enter the fort with me, Bedi!”

“Huh- Wha?” Unknownst to you, his cheeks flushed a slight shade of red that was thankfully disguised as the hue of the fireplace. He shook his head and stuttered, “I- I couldn’t possibly!”

“Oh, come on. It’ll be comfier, and warmer. Please?”

He sighed in resignation. How could he possibly say no to you? You were his Master, and he’s already sworn to himself to stay by your side as long as you willed it. He slowly sat down and, following your example, laid down onto his stomach. The pillow rested in the small space between your chest and the floor, giving you both enough space to comfortably rest on your stomach.

“Are you sure you won’t get sleepy in this position though, Master?”

“I do this every night, I’m sure we could at least get through a good amount of the book before we need to switch positions.”

“If you say so,” he shook his head in amusement. This was probably the reason why your back and shoulders felt sore in the morning, but he wasn’t going to stop you now, maybe later tonight he will. 

He didn’t get too far into the stories of eld before he slowly began falling asleep as well. The combination of a fluffy rug and the cozy blanket felt like he was wrapped in a soft, feathery heaven. The warmth of the fire was slowly tempting him to close his eyes, and quite frankly, the feeling of your hand brushing against his wasn’t uncomfortable, and if anything he thought it was nice to feel you against him.

He glanced down to check on you, and he’s pleasantly surprised to see you sound asleep. You had one arm under the pillow, using it as additional neck support, and the other was stretched out, barely brushing against his own. He placed a bookmark into the book and closed the book, placing it away from the two of you. He slowly adjusted your sleeping position as carefully as possible. The last thing he wanted was for you to wake up with some part of your body sore from a weird sleeping position. 

As soon as he saw that you were comfortable enough, he was preparing to leave you to your own beauty sleep. But as he tried to leave, he felt a slight tug on his shirt. He glanced down and saw your lips move ever so slightly, but he couldn't quite tell what you were trying to say. He made a quick apology under his breath for invading your space, but as he leaned in closer he heard you softly whisper, “Stay.”

His eyes widened, and he sighed. Although he felt like it was morally wrong to sleep with you on the floor, if it’s what you wish for… 

Then he shall oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
